Hunters, Demons, and Deadmen! Oh My!
by Sassaphrass
Summary: When word of a demon operation in an amusement park prison in Japan reaches the brothers ears, they decide to investigate before it turns into a full on blood bath. But with psycho inmates, thunderdome-like battles, and a certain Dickhead of Hell, will the Winchester's make it out alive?
1. No Nonsense in Business

**A/N: Alright guys, I know it's been a while but I have my reasons, *cough* procrastination *cough*. Any who, after re-watching SPN on TNT I have decided to rewrite this fic. I was unsatisfied with it but now I have a clear plan for where it's going, and I'm going to try harder on the writing.**

**This is manga based for DW and set before the Forgeries.**

**In SPN, it's set in season 8, before the trials, I think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Deadman Wonderland.**

**WARNING: It wouldn't be SPN or DW without some colorful language and a little gory violence.**

**Thank you everyone who followed and favored this story. You all deserve a giant cookie!**

**( And special thanks to Katherine Sanders for being the first to review. Did anyone tell you that you look absolutely gorgeous today? )**

* * *

No Nonsense In Business

Tsunenaga Tamaki grinned ear to ear as the sound of heels could be heard calmly marching down the hall. In fact, he was practically bouncing out of his chair by the time a soft knock pounded on the door. The man didn't hesitate for a second as he pressed a button on his desk and called out with a giddy voice, "Come in, please!"

The metal doors slid open to reveal a striking woman with a stern expression across her face. She had a slender frame that fit nicely into a black business suit, dark brown hair pulled into a tight bun, and light tones of make-up done to perfection. The weasel-faced man gave these details a quick glance before gluing his eyes onto the silver briefcase she had clutched in her right hand.

The woman moved with the grace of a jaguar to the man's desk, all the while scowling at the clutter of toys scattered about the room that she was forced to dodge.

She stopped within two feet of the desk and held the briefcase in front of her. "Good evening, Mr. Tamaki. I believe I have what you requested." The woman spoke with an all-business monotone.

The man giggled and reached out, "Yes! Yes, now let me see, please!"

The woman stepped forward to place the briefcase onto his desk. Tamaki practically lunged for the thing and all too eagerly popped it open, like a child receiving a Christmas present that they _knew _was going to be amazing. If possible, the man's grin grew as he stared into the contents of the case and gently roamed his hands across them to make sure they were real and not just some allusion.

He was greatly satisfied when he picked up one of the clear glass vials and sloshed around the black liquid inside. "So this is the genuine thing?" the weasel-faced man asked, grin never leaving his face.

"Of course. After all, you get what you paid for," the woman stated.

Tamaki gently placed the vial back in the case then clapped his hands with excitement. "I've waited ages for something like this. This is truly an exciting moment, you have no idea. I can send this to the lab boys, and by this time next week the _ real_ show will be in full swing!"

The woman scowled at the child-like man, "I hope you'll be satisfied with this, because here on out there is no way to turn from your deal."

The man's smile deflated a bit. "Yes. Yes, don't remind me." He waved his hand around as if to dismiss the statement.

The woman bent down so she could be eye level with the man. "Just remember, ," her eyes flashed a dangerous pitch black. "Don't run from your end of the deal. Demons are not to be trifled with. We will get what we want one way or the other. Do you understand?"

Tamaki swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared into the black abyss of the demon's eyes. "Y-yes. I understand."

"Good." The demon straightened back up and flashed her eyes to their normal brown color. "I will be seeing you again sometime, Mr. Tamaki. Most likely sooner rather than later." Without a sound or the blink of an eye, the demon vanished from the room.

Tamaki released the breath he was unaware of holding and stared at the silver briefcase once again. The wide smile appeared again as he thought about the possibilities that he could now achieve. Price be damned, he knew where his soul was going anyway, might as well put it to good use. After all, what's life without some fun?

* * *

_A Few Days Later..._

"This is a bad idea, Dean. Even for you." Sam griped quietly as he cautiously moved through the dark hallway.

"Yes it is, but right now it's the only one we have." Dean whispered. "Besides, if it worked once then it can work again." He shined his flashlight down the hall and along the many closed doors while paying close attention to the Japanese characters that labeled each room. He had barely any idea what he was looking for, unlike Sam who actual succeeded in learning enough Japanese to not sound extremely awkward in a conversation.

Sam gripped Dean's shoulder to stop him then pointed his flashlight at a door to their right. "I think this one is it." Sam whispered.

Dean nodded and pulled out his lock picking kit then started to work on the lock. After a little over a minute, a satisfying click was heard followed by the door swinging open. The brothers entered the dark room and shined their lights at the bedazzled antiques that were probably worth thousands, maybe even millions, per piece.

The two nodded to each other then walked to the glass cases in the middle of the room. Sam approached a case with a gold necklace covered in rare jewels tucked inside. He pulled out his pocket knife and used it to fiddle with the latch, which only took a few seconds before he was able to pull out the extravagant piece of useless bling.

The lock on the glass case Dean was working on wasn't as simple as that, unfortunately. Instead of a latch or a simple lock that he could pick, the case was sealed with a large combination lock that he had no time for. He tried putting in random numbers and hoping that by the slimmest chance he would succeed. The chubby, silver and gold statue of Buddha inside the case seemed to be smirking at Dean as he tried, and failed, at guessing the correct combination.

With a frustrated huff, Dean raised his flashlight and struck the top of the glass case with all his might before Sam even realised what his elder brother was doing. Screeching sirens and flashing red lights filled the building the very moment the glass lid shattered.

"What the hell, Dean?!" Sam yelled over the noise as he glared at his brother.

Dean gave a guilty smile and shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed the chubby statue and ran like hell towards the exit with Sam following close behind.

They made it within twenty feet of the door before a herd of police barreled through the building with every single gun pointed at the two brothers. They yelled something in Japanese followed by Sam throwing his hands in the air, and then nudging Dean in his side to make sure he followed suit so he wouldn't get his head blown off.

A few rather large men grabbed the ill-gotten gains out of the boys' hands before jerking their arms behind their backs and securing the boys' wrists with tight handcuffs. They were roughly pushed and man-handled while being led through the crowd and toward a rather uncomfortable looking cop car. A man ran ahead of them to open the door before the two burly men holding Sam and Dean roughly shoved them in the car, and maybe "accidentally" banging their heads on the edge of the car's door frame.

After adjusting the best he could with his hands cuffed behind his back, Dean leaned over and whispered in Sam's ear so the two cops in front couldn't hear. "Like a charm." He said with a smirk on his face.

The younger rolled his eyes and stared outside of the window where a crowd and flashing lights filled his vision.

Sam sighed and hoped to God that this would be better than the time in Arkansas.


	2. Life's a Bitch, and so are You

**A/N: Sorry it takes me so long to update, but I have school which requires a lot of work (and extra homework because someone's parents decided the students weren't exhausted enough.) Also, I tend to do this thing where I will work a little on a story, get writer's block, switch to another story, get writer's block, begin another story, get writer's block, get bored, start drawing, artist's boredom, watch tv, get bored, go back to story, get writer's block, and the whole process just starts over again. Yeah, I pretty much have the attention span of a squirrel on crack.**

**My teachers also like to do this thing where they go, "Why, yes! I see that you have a mountain of homework and tests to study for, which means that you must really like them...So here's some more :D !**

****ALSO: If you read this before I changed the first chapter and you haven't read the knew version yet, then you probably should. The story will make more sense if you do.****

* * *

Life's a Bitch, and so are You

Dean shifted awkwardly in his spot as he tried to adjust the jumpsuit he was forced to wear. The damn thing felt like an anaconda covered in bark.

Sam elbowed him in the ribs and whispered, "Stop squirming, you're gonna get us in trouble."

"Oh, shut up," Dean elbowed his brother back. He felt a pair of eyes on him and turned to the left to see a giant of a man, easily twice as wide and a few inches taller than Sam, scowling down at him.

The smaller man gave an uneasy smile and said, "Sup, Squirt. How's it going?"

Squirt growled at the Winchester then turned his head to stare down the hallway. Wonderful, Dean had been here for less than an hour and he already made a friend.

Suddenly, the guards yelled something and all the prisoners straightened before a small group of well-dressed officials came marching down the hall. Dean strained his neck to see past the other inmates, and when his eyes landed on the woman in lead he could have sworn his jaw crashed to the ground.

She was probably the very definition of Busty Asian Beauty, what with perfectly placed curves and a chest the size of melons. Dark brown hair was tucked into a cap with one large lock hanging to the right and framing her cold grey eyes as she stared at every man with scrutiny. Every step her heeled boots took was done with absolute precision, and Dean certainly didn't miss the dangerous looking sword strapped to her hip.

Ms. Sexy, as Dean dubbed her, walked back and forth in front of the row of inmates as she rattled off what he assumed were rules. After a few minutes of that, she paused in front of the Winchesters and gave them a stone look. "Did either of you get that?" She asked in perfect english.

"Well..umm.." Dean so eloquently said. He was certainly not expecting her to do that.

Sam cleared his throat before elbowing his brother once again, "I'm sorry. We really didn't catch much of it."

"Then maybe you should pay more attention," she gave a pointed look to the older brother. "There is an english translation in the rule book. I suggest reading it," the woman turned around and headed down the hall.

This seemed to snap Dean out of his trance and back into reality. He blinked a few times before calling out to the rather intimidating woman, "Hey, wait!"

She turned back around with a hint of irritation gracing her face, "What do you want?"

Dean gave one of his prize winning grins as he spoke smoothly, "I just wanted to know your name."

"Dammit, Dean. No," Sam grumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Leave it to his brother to be a complete idiot.

The woman seemed to think the same as she scowled at the elder hunter, "I'm Chief Makina and the warden of this prison. I shall _expect_ to receive your utmost respect." The 'or else' didn't have to be said to get the message across. To Sam, anyway.

Dean raised his hands in surrender but the grin never left his face, "Hey, hey. No problem here, sweetheart. I'm always happy to listen to a pretty, yo- umph!"

He was cut off by the floor catching his fall and a heeled boot pressing into his chest before he could even blink. The hunter's green eyes followed the length of the sword pointed at his throat and up to the sharp glare of a rather irritated warden.

"Listen here, Stud," the Chief spoke with warning, "I will not tolerate any disrespect from scum like you. Nor will I hesitate to make your pathetic life a living hell. Do I make myself clear?"

Dean cleared his throat then looked back at the Chief, "Y-yes. Crystal."

"Good." She removed her foot and turned to her subordinates. She said a few words to them then, as a group, they stalked off towards the end of the hall.

After they were gone, a few inmates couldn't help but to snicker at the grounded man. They were quickly silenced by the guards snapping at them, but a few couldn't hide the smirks on their faces.

Dean, not caring about anyone else, turned to his brother with a cheeky grin spread ear to ear, "Sammy?"

"Yeah, Dean?"

"I think I'm in love."

Sam rolled his eyes and scoffed, "You're such a dumbass."

* * *

"What do you think it is?" Dean asked as he gazed with confusion at the weird block-thingy they were given for lunch.

Sam picked up the small block from his own tray and gave it a scrutinizing look, "I honestly have no idea."

The elder sniffed the block then dropped it on the table. It bounced several times before landing on the page Sam was reading of the rule book. The younger hunter picked the mystery thing up and placed it on his brother's tray before saying, "Alright, so get this."

Dean drew his attention away from the plastic tofu thingy and stared at Sam, "What is it?"

"Okay, do you see those cards everyone is using?" He gestured to the food line register where it appeared people were buying actual decent food that looked like _food_.

"Yeah, what about them?" Dean asked.

"Well, according to this, those cards are kind of like credit cards for cast points. You earn cast points by working a job here or competing in games."

The older seemed interested in that last part, "What kind of games."

Sam flipped through a few pages before finding the one he wanted, "All kinds. There are game shows, races, even obstacle courses."

Dean nodded, "Alright. So what do these cast points buy?"

"Anything you want. Clothes, food, books, accessories, furniture, even something called 'candy' but it's pretty expensive, " Dean perked up at the last item. "No, Dean. It's not candy with an 'i', " Sam said with exasperation as his brother deflated.

"Alright, so what is this 'candy'?" The elder hunter asked.

Sam flipped to another page and scanned through it, "Apparently it's only useful to death row inmates. Their collars pump a poison in the blood stream that will kill 'em if they don't eat the antidote, which is the candy, every three days."

"Ouch," Dean said as he played with his own collar. "Glad we only robbed a museum."

"Tried to."

"Shut up." The shorter man gave his lunch a thoughtful look before an idea popped in his head, "Hey, Sammy? Are there any games coming up soon?"

Sam knit his brows then searched the rule book once again, "Actually the Dog Race is on Friday afternoons. Today is Friday, right?"

Dean enthusiastically nodded his head, "Yeah. Well, I was thinking that maybe one of us could sign up for it and get a little doe."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked

Dean smirked at his brother, "That, or I could just sell you. I'm sure you'd make a great prison bitch."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Or we could just get a job."

The elder hunter scoffed, "Yeah, you go ahead with that. But I'm not interested in being a bus boy and I want some moolah _now_. Hell, I'm starving, " the last bit was said as he shot a glare aimed at his pathetic lunch.

"Okay, I guess you're right. When you're doing the race, I can try and dig up some info about what's going on. But if you wanna sign up then you should probably hurry."

Dean nodded as he and Sam stood up, grabbed their plates, and dumped them in the trash. The shorter scanned the many entrances of the crowded mess hall before turning to his brother with a sheepish grin, "So, uh, where do I go, anyway?"

Sam placed a hand on Dean's shoulder before pushing him towards the far right entrance, "This way, Spike. Don't want you to be late for the party."

* * *

**Not my proudest, but I'm just trying to move the plot along. Again, I'm very sorry for the wait, but I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Also, this was updated a little late in the night when I was drunk on exhaustion but couldn't sleep and just wanted something to do, so I apologize for any mistakes. And I don't know why but this one was actually a bit tricky to write and I'm not really sure I like it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, I'll give you a virtual cookie if you do!**


End file.
